Luigi (SSB)
Este artículo trata sobre la aparición de Luigi en ''Super Smash Bros. Para información general del personaje, véase Luigi.'' Luigi (''ルイージ Ruīji'') es un personaje desbloquable de Super Smash Bros. Éste, a diferencia de su hermano Mario, tiene su camisa y gorra de color verde. Luigi se encuentra en la última posición en la tier list, en la sección C, aunque Luigi dispone de buenas herramientas para propinar K.O, Luigi tiene grandes desventajas, su movilidad tanto en el suelo como en el aire son de las más lentas del juego, su velocidad de caída es la tercera más lenta del juego, lo que le da una recuperación más fácil, pero también una muy predecible y sencilla de interceptar (y muy vulnerable contra un K.O estrella), además la mayor parte de los ataques de Luigi tienen un corto grado de alcance, lo que hace que tenga que acercarse mucho a su oponente, algo que es un problema debido a su lenta velocidad, por lo que personajes que poseen mayor alcance y/o movilidad (como Pikachu y Fox), pueden hacer de Luigi una presa fácily su proyectil es muy fácil de esquivar y no es muy eficiente. Aun así, Luigi posee atributos buenos para enfrentar a la mayor parte del elenco y es un oponente al cual no se lo debe subestimar mucho. Cómo desbloquear * Completa Dianas Smash con los 8 personajes iniciales. La batalla toma lugar en el Castillo de Peach. Atributos Luigi es considerado por muchos jugadores el peor personaje de Super Smash Bros, por el hecho de no poseer mucha potencia en sus ataques (a diferencia de Mario), y por poder permanecer mucho tiempo en el aire, convirtiéndolo en un personaje "flotante" (haciéndole más vulnerable a los K.O. de manera vertical), aunque también posee varios combos realmente devastadores empleando su ataque especial: Súper Salto Puñetazo. A pesar de tener movimientos muy similares a los de Mario, Luigi tiene algunas pequeñas diferencias con este entre las que destaca el salto y la velocidad, pues Luigi salta mucho más alto que Mario y tiene mayor velocidad de ataque, pero tiene una movilidad más lenta y menor poder, no obstante, algunos ataques de Luigi poseen mayor alcance y ligeramente más potencia con respecto a las versiones de Mario. La tracción de Luigi también es mucho más baja que la de Mario. Los ataques especiales de Luigi, si bien golpean de forma diferente, tienen mayor potencia también. El Súper Salto Puñetazo de Luigi puede llegar a ser muy poderoso si se logra conectar bien, además del hecho de que la Bola de fuego de Luigi sea inmune a la gravedad mientras que la de Mario no. Otros ataques que presentan diferencias entre ambos personajes son el Ataque en carrera y el Ataque fuerte hacia arriba. Movimientos Ataques terrestres Normales * Ataque normal ( ) ( ) ( ): Da un puñetazo con su mano izquierda (2%), luego otro con su mano derecha (2%), y luego una patada con su pie derecho. (4%) * Ataque en carrera ( ): Da una serie de puñetazos con ambas manos. (2%, cada golpe. 12% golpes en total) * Fuerte lateral ( ): Da una patada con su pie derecho. (10%) * Fuerte superior ( ): Da un golpe hacia arriba con su mano derecha. (10%) * Fuerte inferior ( ): Da una débil patada con su pie izquierdo. (7%) ;Smash * Lateral ( ): Da un fuerte golpe con su mano derecha. (15%) * Superior ( ): Da un cabezazo. (19%) * Inferior ( ) ( ): Se abaja, da un golpe con sus dos pies frente a él y luego gira dando otro golpe con sus pies detrás de él. (17% cada golpe) Ataques aéreos * Normal ( ): Da una patada con su pie izquierdo. (14% al inicio, 11% después) * Hacia adelante ( ): Da un golpe con ambas piernas frente a él y girando sobre sí mismo (16% al inicio, 10% después) * Hacia atrás ( ): Da un golpe con ambas piernas detrás de él. (16%) * Superior ( ): Da una patada hacia arriba con su pie derecho. (12%) * Inferior ( ): Golpea con una serie de patadas hacia abajo mientras gira sobre sí mismo. (3% cada golpe, 24% en total) Agarres y lanzamientos * : Luigi agarra a su oponente con ambas manos. * Lanzamiento hacia delante ( ): Agarra a su oponente, da una vuelta con él y luego lo lanza. (16%) * Lanzamiento hacia atrás ( ) ( ): Agarra a su oponente, da tres vueltas con él y luego lo lanza. (12%) Ataques Especiales Otros Entrada Salta de uno de los Tubos de la serie Mario con una expresión aburrida en su rostro. ( ) Burla Patea humildemente el suelo. Puede producir 1% de daño. ( ) Poses de victoria *Da una serie de golpes hacia la izquierda y luego a la derecha, después se inclina dos veces hacia el frente rápidamente. ( ) *De espalda a la pantalla, saluda a sus oponentes. ( ) *Agachado, se arrastra de izquierda a derecha. ( ) En modos de un jugador 1P Mode Luigi aparece combatiendo junto a Mario en el nivel 4, incluso si Luigi no ha sido desbloqueado aún. La batalla toma lugar en el Castillo de Peach. Al concluir el 1P Mode. border|center|300px Dianas Smash border|center|300px #Golpearlo con cualquier ataque. #Saltar y golpearlo con cualquier ataque. #Lanzarse al vacío, saltar y golpear la diana con el Súper salto puñetazo. #Dispararle una Bola de fuego #Preferentemente, golpearla con el Ataque Smash hacia arriba. #Subirse a la plataforma achurada y golpearlo con cualquier ataque. #Golpearla con el Súper salto puñetazo. #Golpearla con el Súper salto puñetazo. #Para llegar a esta diana, primero se debe subir a la plataforma achurada de la derecha y luego usar los tres saltos para alcanzar la zona más alta. #Desde la plataforma achurada, lanzarse al vacío y golpear la diana con el Ataque aéreo normal. Board the Platforms border|center|300px Paleta de colores frame|center|[[Paleta de colores de Luigi en Super Smash Bros.]] Perfil (en inglés) :Luigi :Though often hidden in his older brother Mario's shadow, Luigi is, in reality, very popular. Taller than Mario, Luigi also jumps higher. Although he didn't appear in Super Mario 64, in Mario Kart 64 he performed to the best of his ability. For one who seems to always be in the background, he has many fans who eagerly await his appearance. :Works: ::*''Mario Bros.'' (NES) ::*''Super Mario Bros. 2'' (NES) ::*''Mario Kart 64'' (N64) Curiosidades * El es el único personaje desbloqueable en aparecer en el modo clásico. ** También es el primer personaje desbloqueable en aparecer en el modo clásico sin ser desbloqueado, esto se repite con múltiples personajes en ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate''. Véase también Categoría:Personajes desbloqueables